Harry Potter and the Boy Without a Home
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: I finally figured out why I don't like any Zelda fanfiction. Link finds himself along with Navi and Epona trapped in the world of Harry Potter after chasing another person who stole Majora's Mask. With no way back, Link must do what he does best and save this new world from the evil that has arrived. Features Link as he should be: Mute.
1. Prologue: The Reunion

The Legend of Zelda and the Boy Who Lived

**Prologue: The Reunion**

"Link!" said Navi happily. The little fairy zoomed towards the green-clad hero of a time that no longer was.

Link had travelled back from Termina to the mysterious forest he was in before the encounter with the skull kid. While on the back of his young horse, Epona, Link had spotted the fairy hovering between the trees.

"You followed me here." Said Navi. "You shouldn't have done that. Now there is no way to get back to Hyrule."

Link looked glum at that declaration, he had feared that it was impossible to get back to Hyrule after he had left. This forest was an area between the realms. Where access points to the different realms was possible. But the routes to each of them changed all the time, and with countless different realms to choose from there was no way to know if a route you took would lead back home, or, more likely, to a reality you had never seen before.

"I suggest we go back to that realm." Navi indicated the route behind Link where he and Epona had just emerged from. "That way, at least we'll be somewhere that's vaguely familiar to one of us."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link filled his old friend in on everything that had happened in Termina. With the moon, Tatl, the four giants and Majora's Mask.

Between the two of them, they decided to try and settle in Termina. It was like Hyrule in a lot of ways: both had Zoras, Gorons and Deku people and there were many faces that were familiar.

The old friends were settling themselves in the centre of the Clock Town alongside Epona and were catching up amidst the annual carnival. Navi had been pulled into the forest between the worlds by some excess time energy after the end of the quest back in Hyrule. She had essentially spent that time looking for a way back to Hyrule but instead found countless different realms, none of them home.

"I guess we're homeless huh Link?" said the fairy.

Link merely nodded in reply.

"Well." Said Navi "How about you show me this world?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link and Navi did not spend that long away from Clock Town. Only a few days, it was largely difficult. Though Termina was different from the land they both originated from, aspects similar to Hyrule were still there.

The two of them and Epona returned to Clock Town, expecting a nice relaxing evening at the Inn. But before they could get that far they heard a voice call out. The source and contents of that voice naturally made Link cringe and smack his head.

"Stop him. He's stolen my mask. Majora's Mask! He's stolen my mask!"


	2. Into a new Realm

**Chapter 1: Into a new Realm**

"Hey!" shouted Navi

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"Listen! That mask is dangerous right? Shouldn't we go and stop him?" said Navi

** Yes**

**+ No**

"But Link, isn't that mask dangerous?" said Navi "Shouldn't we go and stop him?"

** Yes**

**+ No**

"But Link, isn't that mask dangerous?" said Navi "Shouldn't we go and stop him?"

**+ Yes**

** No**

"Alright let's go. It'll be faster if we use Epona." Said Navi.

Link mounted his horse.

"Stop him, he's got my mask. Majora's Mask! He's got the mask." Shouted the Mask seller.

Link would have stopped to consider how ridiculous the man was trying to run with that huge pack on his shoulders had he not been distracted by the assailant in question. The "man" was only half man, the other half of him was a horse. He was much larger than Epona, however as she was still in her childhood that was to be expected. The Mask thief this time was a centaur, his skin was as black as oil and it looked heavily armoured as well. In his right hand he carried a huge axe, which he put to good use. The Clock Town guards were knocked back with extreme force as a result of the Centaur's swing.

The Centaur in question was located in front of the Clock Tower. The town guards were pouring in from both sides of the tower, but they were no match for the awesome power that the creature could wield. But there was one in town who was.

Link rode his horse into South Clock Town and sighted the Centaur at the far side fighting off the guards. He drew his bow. Aimed and fired."

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed the Centaur in a deep male voice, as the arrow embedded in the back of his shoulder.

He rapidly kicked over half of the nearest guards and smashed down the other half with his axe. He turned round just in time for a second arrow to imbed itself in the front of his other shoulder.

"GRRRR!" growled the Centaur. Aiming at Link, he swung the axe down onto the ground impacting it with tremendous force and sending a shockwave in Links direction.

Fortunately for Link, Epona was in a position to get out the way before the shockwave could strike them. Link drew another arrow and fired it, but this one however was imbued with magic, light magic.

For a third time the Centaur cried out in pain as this arrow struck him in in the gut "YAAAAAAAH!"

He was in trouble now, and he knew it. Link was a formidable foe and the guards around him were beginning to form into larger groups. Strong as he was he had no hope of forcing his way past Link or either of the two blocks of guards. That left only one option. Through the Clock Tower.

Link looked on in concern as the Centaur forced his way through the front door of the building. Both he and Navi were well aware that the entrance to the forest between realms existed there.

"Link come on, he can't be allowed to take that mask into another realm." Said Navi desperately.

Link on Epona charged into the Clock Tower building, ducking to avoid the doorframe. As they feared the Centaur was galloping down to the basement. Link managed to close some distance as the assailant took three harsh swipes at the thick metal door before it fell over allowing him the opportunity to escape Termina.

"YAH! HIYA!" grunted Link forcing Epona to gallop to her limits. They left Termina and passed through the forest, following the Centaur as fast as they could. Link and Epona spied him jump through a warp portal up ahead. He was going to another realm.

"In there." Shouted Navi "Wait? What is he… Link he's destroying the portal hurry."

The portal in question, at first a large circular spatial distortion, was shrinking at a rapid rate. Only the fact that Epona was galloping at full speed gave them a chance. There was no decision to be debated. Majora's Mask could not fall into the wrong hands. If that meant that Link and Navi were to be stranded in a strange unfamiliar world. So be it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Epona jumped through the portal with Navi and Link just in time. As the way back to the space between realms collapsed; Link, Navi and Epona were now in a completely different and significantly darker forest. But they barely had time to let themselves get distracted by the haunted scenery. The Centaur was now galloping away through the trees.

For this portion of the chase Link and Epona were given a distinct advantage. While the Centaur was faster than Epona, the forest they had materialized in was not easy to traverse. The Centaur had to force his way through numerous branches and trees, slowing him down. Link and Epona had the advantage of being able to follow the path he was carving and their additional lack of height made the trees easier to negotiate. Put simply they were able to keep up.

As the distance between them closed, Link fired more arrows at the masked thief. However the effectiveness of his targeting was severely limited by the environment. When his quiver dropped to less than ten arrows he sheathed his bow and focused on closing the distance in hope of introducing the beast to his sword.

Unfortunately, before Link could get any closer, the forest yield a path allowing the thief to utilize his superior speed to great effect.

"Link." Said Navi. "He's going to get away. We need a faster method of chasing him."

Fortunately Link had just such a method. As they approached the edge of the forest, he stopped Epona and dismounted. Then he took out the Goron Mask and put it on. Link felt himself grow and expand into a yellow coloured scaly mountain dweller reputed in at least two realms as a creature of brute force and strength.

Curling up into a ball, he began rolling in the direction of the assailant. As his magic kicked in, spikes emerged from his body and Link rocketed at high speed after the unsuspecting enemy. Slightly unaware of the imposing castle that dominated the backdrop of the plains beyond the forest boundary, as his attention was diverted, Link tore across the grass beneath him and impacted the Centaur.

"YARH!" screeched the mask thief. He collapsed onto his front legs in pain.

Taking advantage of the temporary immobilization, Link the Goron (or Darmani) made a sharp U-turn just wide enough to maintain the spikes on his rolling body and targeted the Centaur again.

"YARH!"

The Centaur screamed again and again as Link kept on striking him, determined not to give up until the thief gave up the mask. This time though, Link aim wasn't to hide the mask, or give it back to its nutty seller for safe keeping. He was going to destroy it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Albus Dumbledore was sat at the desk in his office, sorting out arrangements for the oncoming school year. It was still early May, so there was still time for new first years to apply for Hogwarts. The position for Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher was to be filled by the former Muggle Studies Professor, Quirinus Quirrell, automatically solving one regular problem. Dumbledore had doubts about the man's capabilities, but, asides from Severus, no one else was qualified enough for the position.

He was distracted from his musings by the sounds of screaming from the grounds. Upon looking out the window he saw an unusually black centaur being assaulted repeatedly by what appeared to be an animated rolling ball of spikes.

Despite being unable to recall any of the centaur herd having any members that were that shade of black or any members who wielded an axe or were as tall as that; Dumbledore rushed downstairs to aid the creature. He could not allow a creature of Hogwarts, even the forbidden forest, to be assault so brutally.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link was unstoppable. He was single-mindedly focused on ensuring that no one could ever use the power of that mask again. He had just turned round for another attack when completely out of the blue he was knocked aside by a spell (that he did not recognise as a stunner) and he landed flat on his Goron stomach. Thankfully in this form Link was tough enough not to lose his consciousness.

He spied another stunner incoming and side jumped to avoid it. But while the mystery attacker was focused on Link the Mask thief had managed to get up and run back towards the dark forest.

Link made to go after him by rolling, but another stunner knocked him back before he could expand his spikes.

"Link someone is defending the thief with some powerful magic!" said Navi. "We need to get out of here, you can't fight this."

Unfortunately the unexpected wizard was blocking the routes back to the forest and Epona. So Link rolled down a hill that led towards a lakebed.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Albus had saved the Centaur who was now smartly heading towards the sanctuary of the herd in the forest. He now had to understand why this thing was attacking it. It was obvious now that the enchanted rock was not an enchanted rock but rather some form of magically enhanced golem. A creature with sentience. It rolled down the hill leading to the lakebed out of sight. As Albus rushed after it he heard a splash from the water. By the time he arrived at the lake side he could just make out where the surface water was disturbed by the golem's impact.

He was then treated to the sound of a loud scream of agony and the Giant Squid emerging from the water's surface thrashing its tentacles in pain.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As Link hit the waterside he forced the another mask onto his face, transforming into Zora Link (or Mikau). He then jumped deep into the water and swam away at full speed.

He got about 25 meters out when a tentacle wrapped itself around his body. But the Zora form also had its own magical ability. Link charged his magic into the shield which electrocuted the creature. The Giant Squid screamed and thrashed its way to the surface while Link the Zora swam for safety.

It took him a while but Link eventually found himself at some boat docks of the outskirts of a small town.

"I think we're safe here Link." Said Navi. "It might be an idea to call your horse back, we don't want to lose her to whoever that man was."

Link nodded, took out the Ocarina of Time and played:

The two of them heard the familiar sound of the horse calling trotting from the nearby town.

"It seems that the people at the castle are facilitating that black Centaur." Said Navi. "We must find out what's going on. We can't let that mask fall into the wrong hands."

Navi then looked around.

"There is a trail leading down from the hills over there. Ride down on Epona in your child form. They've seen you as a Goron and they may have seen you as a Zora, I don't know. This way we might be able ask questions in town without drawing to much attention to ourselves."


	3. To infiltrate the thieves' castle

Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy. For and Jessica Black followers out there, just to let you know, the new chapter is finished and will be uploaded tomorrow (Sunday) evening after it's been proofread.

I can't remember if I mentioned this before, and I can't be bothered checking my previous updates, but I'm going to be using weapons from both Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask.

* * *

**Chapter 2: To infiltrate the thieves' castle**

If a child clad in green trotting into Hogsmeade on horseback was considered odd by the locals, then they didn't particularly demonstrate that reaction when they saw Link. For the moment Navi was hiding on Links body, so she wouldn't draw attention.

Link stopped to talk to random people who were wandering the street.

"So is this your first time to Hogsmeade?" said one Wizard "This is the only all-magical area in Britain you know… all-magical? It means there are no Muggles, you know non-magical people."

"It is rather unusual to see someone ride in on a pony. What? That's a horse? My apologies." Said one witch.

"There are some strange things going on at the school." Said one wizard. "The school? It's that castle over there."

"Have you heard?"

** Yes**

**+ No**

"Apparently Hogwarts has become infested with unusual monsters. It started when some golem attacked a Centaur, but it seems that more monsters have been settling in the school grounds. Though it's a bit unclear at this stage."

Also inside one of the cafes, called the Three Broomsticks, Link spoke to more people.

"Normally Hagrid would be in for a drink by now. But if the rumours about the castle being infected by monsters are true, then maybe he won't be able to come today." Said one wizard.

"Hello! My name is Rosmerta, I'm the landlady here." Said Rosmerta. "What do you want? Pumpkin Juice? Butterbeer? Of course Hagrid would normally be here consuming his usual large quantities of mead. Mead? Sorry I can't serve mead to a child."

Link left the pub, as he did he saw several robed figures heading up in the direction of the school.

"Come on men. Are you Aurors or what? Let's go take out those monsters at the school." Said one of them.

"B… but sir… surely Dumbledore can handle them without use."

"Don't be such cowards. Come on."

The robed men trotted up a trail.

"Hey!"

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"Listen! That castle you got knocked out of appears to be a school. What kind of school harbours a fugitive? Let's head up the trail. With the chaos going on up there we might be able to get through unnoticed."

Link nodded and had Epona climb the trail leading up to the school. It took some time but eventually they were just a little way from the gates to Hogwarts.

"Wait!" called out Navi. "There's some commotion up ahead. It might be best if we continue on foot."

Link dismounted and cautiously walked towards the gates. There, he spied the person who had fired magic at him during his previous visit along with the most humongous man one could ever hope to meet.

"Hagrid please make sure no monsters escape out of here, we don't want the people of Hogsmeade to be put in danger. More Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement personnel will be arriving shortly. Please direct them to the Entrance Hall."

"Ye kin count on me Professor sir. No 'orrid Monster will get past me." Said the large man, Hagrid.

Dumbledore nodded and left to deal with the situation inside Hogwarts. Even from a little down the Road, Link could clearly make out the presence of Deku Scrubs, Deku Baba's, Stachilds, Guays, Chuchus and Tektites all over the place. Link could also make out people in robes trying to fight them off with magic.

"Come on Link, let's sneak by the big guy there and make our way to the castle. Majora's Mask must be in there somewhere." Said Navi

Link was hiding behind a tree just off the trail looking at the man. There was no obvious way passed him at first, but then the man flinched in pain as a something struck him from behind. A Deku Scrub appeared and attacked the giant by spitting its nuts at him.

"COWARD!" roared the giant "Attack me from behind would you? I'll teach yeah a lesson. YAARGH!"

"Link." Said Navi "Go now, while he's distracted. We can sneak into the grounds."

Link ran through the open gate and, as the giant killed the Scrub, he then ran down the hill back towards the lake in order to avoid being caught.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This place sure got infested fast." Said Navi, she and Link surveyed the Hogwarts grounds. All sorts of monster were situated across the green fields surrounding the castle. "I wonder if this is a result of Majora's Mask. It's possible that it's been hidden around here somewhere, it does have the power to infect lands with monsters. After what you told me happened in Termina, we know that much."

Link had to conclude that Navi was right, the connection between the monsters and the missing Mask was undeniable. If one were to conceal such a dangerous object, the obvious place would be the castle.

"You think it's in the castle don't you?" said Navi. "I think so to. These humans may not know the danger of the mask, but we need to get it out of there. I've no idea how we're going to get in though. There is too much activity near the front entrance. But a building this size? There must be several ways in. Perhaps if we go by the lake. There seems to be a lot of enemies underwater though."

Link began edging towards the water, but whenever he took a step in:

"Hey!"

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"Listen! You shouldn't enter the water, it looks like there are a lot of enemies."

So Link walked on the lake side. He didn't encounter any of the castle occupants but he did come across a few Deku scrubs, who were not open to diplomacy even as he put on his Deku Mask, as well as an endless number of guays. At one point he was completely surrounded by a hoard of them so he used a magic technique that he hadn't used since Hyrule.

"Hah!" Link punched the air in front of him "Hiyah!" He punched the ground and a dome of fire expanded around him and killed the guays hovering around him.

Eventually Link reached the rock face of which the castle was located on. He needed to find a way inside, but all the main doors seemed to be guarded.

"Hey!"

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"Listen! The castle seems to slant down over towards the other side of the lake. Maybe there is a place we can access from the water level. It's a pity you can't swim their though, perhaps we could use a different mask?"

Link looked over the rock formation that was supporting the castle, their appeared to be a route he could take by jumping between rocks and across the water as a Deku Scrub.

After using the mask to transform, he jumped across the water, making his way around the rock face that the castle was situated on. It took far longer than it would have if he swam, but Navi was insistent.

"There are too many monsters in the lake Link. Even you can't fight off that many."

Link personally disagreed. Out here he still had to deal with Octoroks jumping out of the water and shooting their stunners at him and he also had to deal with Keese and Guays attacking from the air.

Eventually however Link reached a boat house and managed to get some shelter from the monsters. From the boathouse he was easily able to make his way inside the castle.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Wow!" said Navi "This place is easily bigger than Hyrule Castle."

Link wandered through the castle corridors and eventually found himself just outside a large Entrance Hall.

"Wait." Said Navi "There are people there."

Link peered passed the door and saw an elderly woman talking to battered and beat-up looking man with scars all over his face, a magical eye rolling around where his old one used to be, and one of his legs was made of wood.

"We've managed to keep them away from the main Castle." Said the man. "But they keep coming back, we're fighting a battle of attrition here."

"Professor Dumbledore wants you and the others to attend a meeting in his office." Said the old woman. "The password is the same as last time, I'll meet you there."

The man nodded and went out the front door.

"Link." Said Navi "We should go along and listen to that meeting, we might learn something about what these people are up to."

Link nodded his head and proceeded to follow the old woman. This was not an easy task, she didn't move very fast and she didn't notice Link, but the route involved taking a large and intricate set of stair columns that kept on changing. A few changed before Link could get to them and he had to take some detours in order to catch up with her.

Eventually he arrived just a corridor behind her as she gave a password to a gargoyle statue, which Link couldn't hear from where he was. The old woman climbed a staircase that was revealed by the statue just before it closed off again.

"Rats!" Navi "We need to find another way up there. Maybe we can try going through one of those windows."

Link had been called brave in his time and he had also been called stupid. Scaling the outside of a really tall castle definitely fell into at least one of those categories. He found a balcony and discovered that a ledge led from it round the tower he was in. Unfortunately it wasn't just a case of cautiously moving round a ledge where one could plummet to their death at any time. There were also Guays flapping about.

Some careful wall scaling and the expenditure many arrows later, Link and Navi were positioned outside the window to the Headmaster's office, where he could hear everything being discussed.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Is everyone here?" asked Dumbledore as he entered his office. No one was the least bit aware of Link's presence on the outside window, or that he and his companion could hear everything that was said.

"Pretty much." Said Moody.

"Where did all these creatures come from?" Said McGonagall. "We keep fighting them off but they keep re-emerging."

"I am not sure." Said Dumbledore. "I would assume the hostile creature I found earlier today has something to do with it. But there is no clear indication of how these creatures came about. How are efforts to remove them going?"

"Our efforts make very little effect." Said Kingsley. "And thus far we have had limited capability of reasoning with the creatures."

"Limited?" said Dumbledore "Someone made contact?"

"That would be me Headmaster." Said Snape. "I managed to stun one of the oversized shrubs that spat those red stinging balls, it seemed to pacify him somewhat. He begged me to stop attacking him and offered to sell something called Red Potion for forty Rupees."

"What else?" said Dumbledore urgently as everyone looked at Snape expectantly.

"When I demanded that he go away and never come back, he burrowed into the ground." Said Snape.

"It didn't work though. He came back and attacked me." Said Tonks. "I hit him with a Blasting Curse and got the same sales pitch. I demanded to know what was going on but…"

"He vanished on you to." Said McGonagall.

"Can't say my first day of training was not eventful though." Said Tonks, trying to look of the bright side.

"I think there are more of 'em in the forest Albus." Said Hagrid. "The centaurs report tha' they have been attacked repeatedly by feral birds tha' match tha ones attacking us on the groun's and there are more of 'em spitting red things out there. No one reported a sales pitch though."

"Did they mention the Centaur that was attacked by the creature?" Said Dumbledore.

"Um… no sir, I'll go back an' ask fer you later."

"Thank you." Said Dumbledore. "More Aurors are arriving later to help try and clear the area. In the meantime keep trying to combat this as best you can. Minerva, Hagrid, Severus. Would you mind staying a little while longer?"

The Aurors all left the Office, leaving Hagrid and the Professors behind.

"The Third Floor is ready. We can hide the artefact soon, there are a few more traps to set up but so long as Hagrid's faithful companion is ready?"

"He is sir." Said Hagrid.

"Then I would like you to go and pick up Harry from…" he looked at his list. "The Hut on the Rock? Use the Student Scroll of Register to find Harry. His relatives may not be all that cooperative so be insistent."

"Will do sir." Said Hagrid.

"And you can go to Gringotts for me as well. I think it's time to set up new protections." Said Dumbledore.

"I'll leave after I speak with tha Centaurs, find out whether they're alright. I can' believe some horrible rocky fellar is attackin' 'em."

"Very well." Said Dumbledore.

Hagrid left.

"Severus, I want you to analyse the situation outside and determine whether we can safely bring students to the castle. My experience thus far tells me that the monsters in the grounds are more pests than anything else, but I want to be sure that everyone can attend their classes and sleep without fear of attack."

"Alright." Said Snape. He to left the office.

"Now Minerva I think now is a good a time as any to start sorting the student lists. Are there any unusual pets this year?"

"Just one request from the Weasleys to take in a rat." Said McGonagall. "Same rat as usual I'm surprised it's still alive."

"Have all the eleven-year-olds replied to their acceptance letter?"

"There are still a few, including Mr Potters." Said McGonagall. "I'm still going through the forms, they're in my office. I'll get you the final list in due time."

"Link I think it's time to go." Said Navi quietly.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Having heard some interesting stuff, Link snuck back into the castle.

"Did you hear what they said? They're planning on storing an artefact on the Third Floor. That's got to be Majora's Mask. But we can't hang around here waiting for them to put it there though. They mentioned students coming here, eleven-year-olds? Link you're eleven, why don't you enrol?"

Link nodded in agreement, that looked like there best way of getting the mask back. Only problem was, where would he find this office in a castle this big?

With no other choice really available Link started creeping through the castle, being careful to avoid the Aurors and teachers he met along the way. Then, by sheer stroke of luck.

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"There's some people at the end of that corridor, they're talking. See if you can get close enough to hear."

Link snuck closer.

"I can't believe Hogwarts is like this." Said one of them.

"Yeah I know, I never imagined coming back to a situation like this. Think of all the times we spent out in the grounds."

"I mainly think of all the times I was summoned to this office."

"Yeah, Minerva can be scary. Still I wouldn't have any other Head of House."

Suddenly both of the men, as well as Link and Navi, were distracted by a scream.

"Sounds like Dawlish has done something stupid again."

"Let's go bail him out."

Both men left.

"Minerva?" said Navi. "Link, I think that old woman was called Minerva. Let's go to her office."

Link and Navi entered the Professor's office. Inside, on her desk, they saw several dozen forms that had been filled in containing information about students.

"Ok fill it in." said Navi "Look, that one already has her signature, but no details filled in."

So Link started filling the form in with a quill he found of the desk.

_**HOGWARTS APPLICATION FORM**_

_**Forename(s): **_Link

_**Surname: **_N/A

_**D.O.B: **_11 years ago

_**Name of Parent/Guardian: **_N/A

_**Known Medical Conditions:**_ Selective Mutism, Acute Insomnia

_**Previous education (list all previously attended schools)**_

Swordsman School, West Clock Town

_**Pets**_

_**Put a cross next to your choice of pet (note students are only allowed one pet)**_

_**None **_

_**Owl **_

_**Cat **_

_**Toad **_

_**Other note, permission must be sought beforehand **_X

_**If other please state:**_ Horse

After filling in the form, Link put it in a pile with the others. The he found a list of supplies needed for First Years and instructions on how to get to Hogwarts. He left the instructions behind, he was already at Hogwarts after all, but took a shopping list.

Deciding that enough was enough, Link left the school and made for the village. From the office window he noticed the boat house and decided to make his way over there and then swim back like he did the first time.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After arriving back at the Hogsmeade pier where he had before, Link called his faithful companion stead and then mounted before heading back into the village.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Welcome to Honeydukes, what's this, a shopping list?" Said the storekeeper looking at what Link was holding. "This is a Hogwarts list."

Link for his part merely stared at her blankly.

"Young man you can't get Hogwarts shopping in the village, you need to go to Diagon Alley in London. The express only runs when bringing the students to and from the school though, but you could probably take the Floo from the Three Broomsticks."

The word Floo meant nothing to Link, but express meant transport. If there was transport, then there had to be a road and if there was a road, Epona could take him.

With that thought in mind Link found the station and found an oddly shaped road. Epona would not be able to gallop comfortably between those two metal bars. Still he only had to follow the route, not travel along it. With that thought in mind he and his stead began galloping down the long trail south.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link was seriously beginning to doubt whether this 'London' really existed. He had probably travelled the combined diameter of both Hyrule and Termina several times now and it was now nightfall. Both Link and his horse were insomniacs, so the need for sleep eluded them and Link was not sure if fairies needed to sleep but even if Navi needed to she could sleep inside his hat.

Link was right, Epona hated travelling on the tracks. But some areas just did not allow her to gallop alongside. One area included a nearly 400 meter long viaduct and the poor horse awkwardly crawled across the full span of the bridge.

It took all night to eventually reach the end of the line. An ordinary horse would have taken days, weeks even. But Epona was not an ordinary horse. Still neither she nor her master was looking forward to the return trip.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link drew a lot of odd looks and mutterings when he and his horse emerged in Kings Cross.

"Excuse me son are you lost?" said a rather shocked looking guard.

Link, not one for words showed the guard an address for the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road. The perplexed guard gave Link some directions and made his way through the streets of London.

Out on the streets he drew even more odd looks. He realised he seemed to anger a lot of people guiding transport on the main roads, so he chose to ride on the pavements with the walkers as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron pub.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Leaving his faithful friend outside, he entered the pub and caught the attention of the barman.

"Alright sonny. Here for your Hogwarts Shopping are you? Got you're wand?"

Link shook his head. He had a sword, what was the point in getting a wand?

"Well, let me open the way to Diagon Alley for you."

Link silently thanked the man with a nod then proceeded into the Alley. Immediately Link ran into one small issue. In Hyrule and Termina everyone used Rupees as currency. But here they used something called Galleons, and Sickles… oh and apparently Knuts as well. Link then noticed a huge marble building at the end of the alley that claimed to be a bank. Reasoning that maybe he could exchange his money for the local currency, he went inside.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Currency Conversion?" said the teller Link approached "Well let's see what you've got."

The Goblin's eyes sprang open in shock as Link poured 500 rupees onto the desk. In Hyrule and Termina they were worthless gems that had been adopted as legal tender. On planet Earth however they were worth an absolute fortune.

An hour later as specialists were called in to examine each and every gem and at the end of which, after it had been established that Link was not a talkative person, he was sat down across from a cheerful yet greedy looking Goblin. Through a series of yes and no answers Link managed to trade his entire supply of Hyrulean/Terminian currency and had suddenly become one of the richest people in Wizarding Britain.

"If we're in agreement, we'll arrange for the money to be put into your new and exclusive Gringotts account." Said the Goblin.

Link nodded head his agreement and shook the Goblin's hand.

"Then allow me to give you your brand new Gringotts key." Said the Goblin handing Link the mentioned item.

Link held it up in triumph, much the confusion of the Goblin.

"You now have a Gringotts Key, you can use it to access your Gringotts account. I'm not entirely sure how much money you'll need to withdraw though." Said Navi, like she did whenever Link picked up a brand new item.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link carried out enough Galleons to fill his wallet, not knowing how much he would need.

To start with he bought an extra-large trunk, revelling in the prospect of not having to carry so much stuff around with him all the time. He made sure it was large enough to take more than the full length of his sword, he was a growing boy after all and he would need a much larger blade when he was older. Unfortunately he gave the shopkeeper a nasty surprise when he drew it out to make sure it fit. The man shrieked drawing attention to himself and to Link, though Link couldn't quite figure out why the man was screaming. Was it unusual for a young warrior to have a weapon?

Next stop was the book shop, Link was actually quite excited, he had never had a chance to stop and read before. When he was growing up in the Kokiri Forest, he had been taught to read by the Deku Tree and with the help of some of the other children. Link bought his textbooks then went to get some potion ingredients as well as some equipment such as his cauldron and telescope.

He already had a horse, so there was no point in getting another animal. So all that was left at this stage was his wand and some school robes. He decided to go for a wand first.

"…He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes but great."

The man who had just finished speaking to a Black Haired Boy with glasses and a huge giant Link recognised from the Hogwarts staff. The Shopkeeper, Ollivander then looked to Link.

"Ah a new customer. That wand shall be seven Galleons Mr Potter."

After Mr Potter and the giant man left the store, Link received Ollivander's undivided attention.

"So, I take it you're here for your first wand to Mr…"

Link merely nodded.

Realizing that the young boy didn't want to give his name, Ollivander decided to get on with things. "So which is your wand hand?"

Link was confused but assumed that it was the same as his sword hand, which was his left.

"A left hand?" said Ollivander excitedly. "This is most exciting, I hardly ever get a left handed wizard."

Link just awkwardly stood there while his left hand was measured by a self-measuring tape measure. After a while, Ollivander put it away and then proceeded to pull boxes from the shelves.

"Try this one: Oak and Unicorn Hair, 10¼ inches, quite brittle."

Link barely held the wand before it was snatched away by Ollivander.

"No. Try this: Walnut and Dragon Heartstring, 6 ½ inches, slightly bended."

Link had held this wand for about a second longer than the first before Ollivander snatched it back.

"I think this should work: Vine and Phoenix Feather, 14 inches, quite rigid."

It did work, or Link assumed it did because sparks came out the tip and Ollivander's smile indicated he was satisfied.

"Congratulations Mr…"

Link looked blankly at him.

"Uh… not much of a talker?" said Ollivander "That's seven Galleons."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Link got to Madam Malkin's, the Robe shop he pointed at his list indicating he wanted school robes.

"Of course dear." Said the Shop owner, one would assume was Madam Malkin.

Link found himself standing next to an 11-year-old girl with long strawberry blond hair that stretched down her back.

"Hello. Are you going to be new to Hogwarts to?" she said nervously.

Link nodded.

"That's cool, are you here with your parents? I don't have any, I'm here with my Aunty." She nodded towards a square-jawed witch with a monocle and greying blond hair.

Link shook his head.

"You're on your own? Where are your parents? Wait, do you not have any?"

Link shook his head.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Link shrugged. He had never known any kind of parental or even familial person, except maybe Saria, he was relatively satisfied with his life though, even if it was somewhat lonely.

"That's you done dear."

"Thank you." Said the girl. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Link nodded.

"That's you done to dear." Madam Malkin said to Link a few minutes later.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link's shopping now complete, his most pressing need was to find somewhere to stay until he attended the school. He had managed to convince Tom the barman at the Leakey Cauldron to fill his bottles up with milk. It wasn't Lon Lon or Romani, in fact by comparison it was significantly substandard, but it served the purpose of satisfying Link's thirst.

"We could try looking in the village nearby." Said Navi. "Though it might be an idea to settle down somewhere some distance from the castle."

Just then an owl flew through an open window and landed on Link's table. It handed him a letter.

_Dear Mr Link_

_We have received and accepted your application to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves Platform 9¾ at 11am on 1__st__ September._

_Your request for an unusual pet has also been accepted and you are advised to take your horse to the rear carriage of the train where stable facilities have been provided._

_We look forward to your attendance at Hogwarts._

_Yours faithfully_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Hey it looks like they bought the application you left." said Navi. "It looks like you can get some form of transportation that will keep Epona having to ride that far a distance again. I think this settles it, we'll get a place to stay somewhere near here."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link looked at a few estate agents in the Non-Magical part of London, but none of them were willing to offer services to a child. So Link ended up staying at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a shame to have Epona stay in London, but so long as he kept her tethered outside the Leakey Cauldron the Muggles didn't notice her and the Wizards simply didn't care.

He still rode her around, both in London and in the surrounding less urban areas. Unfortunately some Non-Magicals or Muggles as the Magicals called them seemed to take exception to him riding around the city on Horseback. One particular group of people were most meddlesome, which Link thought was a bit hypocritical since some of them rode on Horseback as well. They were dressed in black and white clothes, some with hideous yellow coats.

These people frequently stopped to demand what Link was doing riding around London on a horse.

"Oi son." One man would say. "What do you think you're doin' riding that round a busy city like London."

Another frequently asked question was "Where are your parents? Do they know you're joy riding around town like this."

Link did not understand everyone's fascination with his parental background, he himself rarely gave it any consideration. This gang of thugs though seemed intent on ensuring he had some form of attention in that area. As wilful sufferer of Selective Mutism, Link rarely answered questions that required much more than a simple yes or no. There was no way he was going to cooperate with this nosey bunch of people. The gang was quite persistent though. Link would often just ignore them and continue on his way, only to be chased shouting by members of this gang shouting "Stop Police!"

Finally the day arrived when he could leave this horribly crowded city. On the morning of 1st September he packed up his things and he and his horse spent one last session running through the streets of London, avoiding any of the nosy thugs who liked shouting "Stop Police." And arrived at London Kings Cross. He got some strange looks taking his horse through the station. But he didn't want to attract any attention, so he arrived early and got Epona settled in the stable carriage. They were going to Hogwarts.

* * *

I freely admit a lot of this was me just fooling around because I can. In my defence, we've never heard Link speak more than a handful of words, the most decipherable was "come on" in the Wind Waker and the most frequent we here is his grunting and shouting as he rolls, jumps, gets hit hard by an Iron Knuckle. Also we rarely see him sleep but we frequently see him up all hours. Most of the times we do see him sleep are as a result of being knocked out by an enemy.

Hope you liked this and please review.


	4. A Hand of Courage

**Chapter 3: A Hand of Courage**

Epona rested quite comfortably in her carriage with plenty of hay and water to suit her needs.

"Link. I think we should go and take a seat." Said Navi. "If we don't soon they'll all be taken, look the number of people outside is increasing. I'll hide on your person, so no one will get suspicious."

He petted his horse one more time before he found an empty compartment in the next carriage. He wore his school robes over his regular green tunic. In doing so he hid the presence of his sword, his shield and other equipment.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey I remember you?" said Girl from the door of the compartment Link was sitting in. "You're that boy from Madam Malkin's I met."

It was the strawberry blond-haired girl from the robe shop. She had another girl with her, this one had blonde hair tied up in pigtails.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

** Yes**

**+ No**

"Awe thanks." Said the Second girl. They placed their luggage on the racks then sat down opposite Link

"By the way my name is Susan." Said the girl from the robe shop "This is my best friend, Hannah."

"What's your name?" asked Hannah.

….

"Link?" said Susan "That's an odd name? Where are you from?"

** Hyrule**

**+ The Forrest**

"The Forrest?" said Hannah. She and Susan looked at each other, shrugged, and giggled; Link obviously wasn't very talkative.

The girls seemed very interested in Link, something that confused him to no end. Despite being unable to talk to girls he was inadvertently very good at catching their attention: Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Naboru, Romani… Romani even affectionately nicknamed him Grasshopper. He couldn't fathom what he had done to earn all these friendships. Granted he knew Saria from a young age and saved her life and he had save most of the others' lives and Malon he helped to get the Ranch back into order and Romani he helped stave of that Alien horse rustling and of course he had helped Zelda save the world form Ganon's wrath. But asides from all that, Link could never work out what he'd done to gain their attentions.

"You don't talk do you?" said Susan. "Are you shy?"

"Are you Muggleborn?" asked Hannah.

"Do you like Quidditch?" asked Susan.

"Have you learned any magic yet?" asked Hannah.

The questions went on and on. Link had no idea how to answer any of them.

The girls must have realised they were overwhelming him because they stopped their interrogation whilst the train set off. Once they were underway, the three of them were joined by two First Year boys: Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

At one point people the topic of Houses came up.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff." Said Susan. "My Aunty was one and I want to be one as well."

"I'm not bothered, but I want go to Hufflepuff if Susan is going." Said Hannah. The girls grinned at each other, there was obviously some understanding between them regarding Hogwarts plans.

"I want Gryffindor. Because they're cool." Said Seamus.

"I have no idea what the Houses are like." Said Dean. "I was raised as a Muggle."

"What about you Link?" said Seamus.

Link was saved from answering by the sudden arrival of a plump woman with a trolley full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she said.

(cue music)

_**Chocolate Frogs(4) Pumpkin Pasties(5) Bertie Botts(30) Cauldron Cakes (1)**_

_**Every Flavour Beans**_

_**Talk to the Trolley Lady**_

_**Chocolate Frogs(8) Pumpkin Pasties(10) Pumpkin Juice(1) Toffee Apple(1)**_

"Milk? I'm afraid we don't sell milk. We sell Pumpkin Juice though."

_**Chocolate Frogs(4) Pumpkin Pasties(5) Bertie Botts(30) Cauldron Cakes (1)**_

_**Every Flavour Beans**_

_**Talk to the Trolley Lady**_

_**Chocolate Frogs(8) Pumpkin Pasties(10) Pumpkin Juice(1) Toffee Apple(1)**_

Link bought some Pumpkin Juice as well as some cauldron cakes and a toffee apple. The others in the compartment also bought their share of goodies.

"What is Pumpkin Juice like?" said Dean.

"Like Pumpkin Juice." Said Seamus.

"Do you not have it in the Muggle World?" asked Susan.

Dean shook his head.

"Have you ever tried it Link?" asked Hannah.

Link shook his head and took the top off his bottle, as did Dean.

"Hmm not bad." Said Dean.

Link on didn't agree.

"Yah!" he grunted. The fluid tasted horrible.

"What are you doing?" asked Susan.

Link in utter disgust at what he'd been fed, opened the window and hurled the bottle out causing it to smash against a passing tree.

"You could have just not continued drinking it." Said Hannah, though she and the others were sniggering at Link's public revulsion.

Link in the meantime reached into his person and pulled out a bottle of milk. He had managed to find some cows in the less urban areas near London and found that, just like in Termina and Hyrule they produced good high quality milk if he played them Epona's Song, not the disgusting stuff everyone else in this world seemed to drink.

"You have milk?" said Hannah. "Then why did you buy Pumpkin Juice?"

Link reached into his person and pulled out another five bottles, all of them empty.

"You've run out of milk?" said Dean.

Link nodded. Last night he intended to stock up on milk supplies, but the farmer who owned the cow he found seemed rather antagonistic when he caught Link playing Epona's Song. He only got one bottle before he was chased off with a pitchfork.

"Maybe you can get some more at Hogwarts." Said Susan, "After all we need to put milk on our cereal."

Link cringed at that thought, the people who inhabited this world seemed to have a completely strange idea as to what was classed as milk.

After a while, as the other four were talking, Link felt Navi nudging against his head. At first he didn't understand, then he remembered that he had to feed his horse. He stood up, opened his trunk, took out a plastic box and walked out the compartment door.

"Where are you going Link?" asked Susan.

Link merely pointed in the direction of the stable carriage and then walked off.

The plastic box contained carrots, lettuce and a few other vegetables as well as an apple.

Link took the apple out of the box and then placed it on the floor of the carriage so that the horse could gobble up the contents.

"WHOA! Link you have a pony?" came an excitable girl's voice from behind him.

Link turned to see Hannah staring in amazement.

"Actually that's a Horse." Said Susan. "Just a baby from the look of it. She is beautiful though." Despite her superior knowledge, she too was looking at the Horse in awe.

Susan walked cautiously over to her, the presence of a human other than her master set Epona off however.

"NEIGH!" cried out Epona. She jumped on her hind legs and backed off as Susan tried to approach.

"What the…" said Susan.

Link positioned himself next to his horse and stroked her mane, calming her down.

"I guess your horse doesn't like strangers huh?" said Hannah.

Link shook his head, then reached into his person and took out his Ocarina.

Epona calmed down considerably at the song Link played and became much more docile. Link then beckoned the girls over.

Hannah and Susan looked at each other in confusion then walked over to the horse and found her much more agreeable to physical contact.

Link then put the box full of vegetables in front of Epona's mouth and she finished eating.

"I suppose we'd better leave her in peace to eat." Said Hannah.

"I do hope we get to see you again at Hogwarts." Said Susan.

The two girls left the stable car.

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"Hey!" shouted Navi "Listen! What a pair of nosy girls, just jumping in with something to say all the time. What if you wanted some privacy?"

Link shook his head, he didn't agree with Navi's assessment, but he wasn't the sort of person to get into verbal arguments so he said nothing.

On returning to the carriage, conversation resumed. Link largely stayed in the background not contributing much, though the boys did show limited interest in the existence of his horse and he spoke a single word revealing the name of said horse.

Eventually as the day wore on, an announcement was made telling everyone that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon and that everyone who hadn't already should change into their robes.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Some students were surprised at the presence of Aurors and Law Enforcement Officers.

"Firs' Years, Firs' Years with me please." Came a loud voice. Link recognised the giant human known as Hagrid. Link along with the four new people he met followed the huge being, along with the rest of the prospective First Years, to a small pier filled with small boats.

To his surprise, when Hagrid shouted "no more than four te a boat", Hannah and Susan each grabbed one of Link's arms and forced him into a boat with them. Behind him he heard Seamus and Dean sniggering and turned to see them looking at him in amusement.

Susan and Hannah had red faces but kept smiling as each of them sat on either side of Link. Seamus and Dean left to find a boat of their own.

"Righ' everyone watch out, there are a lot o' pesky creatures on route." Shouted Hagrid.

The hoard of 11-year-old students had enough time to look at each other in confusion before the boats began moving of their own accord.

"What did he mean by pesky creatures on route?" said Hannah.

"Well my Aunt said that Hogwarts recently had an infestation of some kind but… WHA!" shouted Susan.

Octoroks emerged on all sides of the boats and began firing their stunners. Fortunately the boats were moving so most of the projectiles all missed, passing behind the boats.

"GET LOST YE MONSTA'S!" shouted Hagrid. He brandished a brolley and began firing jinxes and hexes on the creatures, killing several of them in the process.

Not to be outdone, Link drew out his bow and surprised Susan and Hannah with his skills as an archer and ownership of a medieval weapon. They weren't the only one's surprised.

"What tha." Said Hagrid, as link shot two Octoroks in front of him "Whose firin' those arrows?"

"Wow Link, you have a bow?" said Hannah.

"And Arrows." Said Susan. "Why do you have them?"

Why did Link have a bow and arrows? Didn't these people look around them? How else was one supposed to kill Octoroks, asides from reflecting their attacks with one's shield? In answer to Susan's question, Link pointed at a flock of Guays in front of the fleet of boats, then began firing on them.

By the time they reached the boathouse, link's quiver was nearly empty. He would have to get some more arrows later.

"Tha' was sum pretty impressive marksmanship young man." Said Hagrid. "I'm no' sure if it's agains' tha' rule te have a bow an' arrow though."

Link looked at Hagrid peculiarly, the grounds were full of monsters. There was no way he was going to surrender his bow, his sword or any of his weapons.

When Link didn't respond, Hagrid decided it was time to take everyone into the castle.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Tha' Firs' Years Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid." The gamekeeper left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall. "In a few moments, you will be led into the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony will take place. The purpose of this ceremony is to determine what House you shall end up in. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Link noticed that the old woman seemed to eye a blond haired boy suspiciously. He also noticed that that blond haired boy seemed to sneer at the Professor.

"While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will sleep in your House dormitories, with fellow members of your own age and you will socialise in your House Common Rooms. Also while you are hear you will earn points from your triumphs but any rule breaking will result in you losing points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points win's the House Cup. Now please wait quietly while we prepare for you. The Sorting will take place shortly."

When McGonagall left, Navi whispered in Link's ear. "What sort of test do you think it is? Doesn't matter, it can't be much harder than fighting an Iron Knuckle."

Several other First Years looked quite nervous at the prospect of what they were about to face.

"My brother Fred said that the test would be painful." Came a voice from a ginger haired boy.

"I've learnt a number of spells in the last few weeks I'm sure one of them will be useful." Said a bushy haired girl.

Link was not really worried. Fighting against powerful monsters, including a dark replica of himself back in Hyrule, had taught him that it was sometimes best not to know what you're facing until you face it. Then it was a question hitting the monster in its weak spot whilst trying not to die. Just a shame he was out of milk. At some point he needed to stock up, it might be an idea to get some fairies too.

"You never did say what House you wanted to be in?" said Susan.

Link looked at the blond girl who seemed to be expecting a wondrous philosophical answer. But Link merely shrugged.

"Are you ever going to talk to us?" Hannah asked.

Link was spared from answering this question by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you, come with me please."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As the group of First Years proceeded through the hall, Link fixed his eyes on the Headmaster. This man had already attacked him without provocation before and he may do so again. Thankfully, Link was not using the Goron Mask so it was he'd be recognised.

The group of prospective First Years assembled before a mangy old hat sitting upon a stool. Much to everyone's surprise it started singing. Whilst the quality of the song was up for debate, the lyrics did indicate that all they had to do was try on the hat in order to be selected for a House.

The ginger-haired child seemed both relieved and irritated, apparently one of his brothers had insinuated that they had to fight a troll, which in turn caused Link to wonder if fighting a troll was easier than fighting an Iron Knuckle.

"Now when I call your name, please step forward, take a seat and I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head. Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah and Susan were the first two people to be sorted, both of whom ended up in Hufflepuff. Of the two boys Link shared a carriage with on the train, only one, Seamus, was sorted before him and ended up in Gryffindor.

After a time McGonagall seemed to pause and look at her list with confusion.

"Mr… Link?" said McGonagall.

Link stepped forward, but as he was approaching the hat McGonagall asked.

"Do you not have a surname?"

Link shook his head, he'd never really needed one.

"Are you incapable of speaking?" asked McGonagall.

Link nodded.

"Just sit under the hat." She said irritably. Link was not being very cooperative in her mind.

Link sat under the hat.

"_Well, it has been a long time since I sorted someone with your kind of past. Technically one could argue you are not eleven. Seeking a Dark object are you? I would be surprised if you found it here, we tend not to allow such dangerous items a place in this school, at least not usually. Still the actions of the staff and students here are of their own choosing, it is not my place to tell them how to run the school. But if you are here, even just until this artefact is found, you will need to be sorted, which is why you are here. Well it seems pretty obvious where you should go, especially considering your hand has been touched by such courage._"

"I think there is no better way of selecting your house, Mr Link." Said the hat out loud. Everyone was confused for a second. Then…

"AAAHHH!"

Everyone was surprised as Link screamed and got knocked to the floor, the hat falling with him but landing a few feet from his head.

Link stood up rubbing the point where a metal block impacted him. The hat had for some reason whacked him from the inside. Link turned to glare at it, only to see a silver coloured gleam inside. He reached in and pulled on the hilt of the sword, extracting the rest of the blade and causing everyone in the hall to gaze in shock.

With a new sword in hand link gave it a few practice swings. It was a well-balanced blade.

He held it up in triumph.

(cue more music)

Congratulations you got a new sword. What the… it has someone else's name on it. Still it will be a better fit for you as you get older, you can't keep using your current blade forever, you will grow up again one day.

"In case it is not obvious." Said the Sorting Hat. "You belong in Gryffindor."

"Mr Link is it?" said the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

Link turned to face the old man.

"I will take that off your hands if you don't mind, it is an important relic."

Yeah right, Link had made that mistake with Sakon before, there was no way he was making it again. Not one for words, Link merely placed the blade inside his robes and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"That sword has chosen Mr Link to wield it Headmaster." Said the Sorting Hat. "It is his decision on whether or not to hand it over. Minerva next student please?"

"Uh…" Professor McGonagall looked at Link as he seated himself next to Seamus Finnegan and got welcomed his fellow Gryffindors. "Longbottom, Neville."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link dearly hoped that he would find the Mask in this place soon. The food at the welcoming feast was good, but the only things to drink; Pumpkin Juice, Orange Juice and water were all repulsive as far as he was concerned. Well actually the water was tolerable… just.

Link spat his orange juice back into his cup.

"That's disgusting." Said a bushy haired girl, Hermione.

"Oh give him a break, Link is trying new things." Said Seamus.

"He doesn't like Pumpkin Juice, on the train he was so repulsed he threw his bottle out the window." Said Dean.

"That's not very friendly to the environment." Said Hermione.

"I didn't know the environment had an opinion." Joked Dean causing those who understood the joke to laugh.

Hermione glared at all of them; then turned away to talk to a Prefect, Percy Weasley.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room." Said Percy. "Boys Dormitories are upstairs on your right, the girls the same on your left."

Link followed the other five Gryffindor First Year boys up to their room, but only stood around long enough to make sure all his things were there.

"Link where are you going?" asked Ron.

Link held up an empty bottle.

"You're going out for milk? At this time?" said Seamus.

To Harry, Ron and Neville's surprise, Link nodded then left the Dormitory.

"I thought we weren't allowed out after hours?" said Harry.

"We're not." Said Dean. "But I don't think that's going to stop him. He didn't give the Headmaster that sword anyway."

"Yeah and he didn't seem too pleased about that." Said Seamus. "I don't understand why he can't just drink the same stuff as the rest of us."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link got downstairs and exited the castle through the Entrance Hall doors then pulled out his Ocarina.

Having successfully summoned his steed, Link mounted Epona and then galloped off in the direction of the Forest.

It was now firmly Link's belief that he could not survive Hogwarts without something decent to drink. He needed milk, now. The surrounding area seemed largely rural, so there were bound to be some cows around somewhere.

When he first materialized in the Forbidden Forest there was a pathway that he and the black centaur followed that led to Hogwarts, it was therefore likely that following the path the other way would lead to neighbouring areas that one could find oneself a cow.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The trek through the forest was long, but not without event. The forest, like the Hogwarts Grounds, was completely infested with creatures one would expect to find in Termina or Hyrule. Simply by Galloping over a few ChuChus, Link was easily able to replenish his supply of arrows. He occasionally stopped to pick of Keese and Guays that lurked aside the pathway and he at one point, to test out his new sword, dismounted and fought against some stalfos.

"That's a really good sword I'll admit." Said Navi. "But I still don't like the fact that it has someone else's name on it. Maybe you can take it to a blacksmith and see if they scrape it off or something."

Link personally wasn't bothered about the sword. Considering how helpless he was when Sakon ran off with his original one in Ikana Canyon to say nothing of the number of times the Takkuri stole his sword and his milk bottles, it was nice to have the reassurance of a spare.

Eventually Link and Epona emerged at the far end of the forest. He could feel the magic in the air begin to leave as he rode down into a valley that led away from the boundaries. Unlike Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forrest, there were no monsters infesting this area.

But to Link's irritation, most of the nearby field were occupied with Sheep. It took several hours of searching before he found a field full of cattle.

Thanks to Epona's song he was able to fill all his bottles with good high quality milk.

By the time he returned to Hogwarts the sun was beginning to rise. He left Epona to wander around the Hogwarts grounds on her own. Then joined his dorm mates just in time for them to all wake up and a new day began.


	5. Settling in and keeping an eye out

Yay I updated something for the first time in a month. For fans of My Brother and Harry Potter and the Third World, those chapters are nearly finished and have been for several weeks. So fingers crossed.

A big shout out to anyone who went to the Symphony of the Goddesses concert in Hammersmith last month. I was there. Between hotel reservations, a concert ticket and a train ticket down from Scotland it was expensive but well worth it.

Hope you enjoy the story. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Settling in and keeping an eye out**

Harry and Ron eyed Link peculiarly. Despite having stayed up all night, he looked more awake than any other person at the Gryffindor table.

"I see you got your milk." Said Dean. Link had indeed. He enjoyed a nice bottle of cow contents with his food.

"What do you mean got his milk?" said Hermione eyeing Link critically. Then she noticed the bottle. "When did you get that?"

"Link was out all night last night." Said Seamus. "I'm guessing you went to a farm nearby right?"

Link nodded.

"But that's against the rules." Said Hermione. "You could get Gryffindor into trouble…"

Link looked at the bossy bushy-haired girl, then held up his milk bottle.

"There is milk on the table." Said Hermione. "Why can't you just have that?"

Link eyed the jug across from him. He then picked it up, poured some into his unused goblet and sipped.

"YAH!" he gagged loudly causing everyone around him to jump in shock. In anger at the disgusting liquid, he turned and hurled the goblet across the hall. While those not yet accustomed to Link's behavioural habits gasped in shock, the Hero of Time drank some proper milk and ate some food that quickly washed away the horrible taste.

When Professor McGonagall witnessed what he did however, she promptly walked over to give him a piece of her mind.

"Mr… Link?" she said.

Link turned to look at her.

"Would you care to explain yourself?"

"…"

"You do realise you can't remain silent forever?" said Professor McGonagall. "Would you care to explain your blatant disregard for school property?"

Link pointed at jug of milk and stuck his tongue out in disgust. McGonagall wasn't impressed.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor. Now kindly continue breakfast in a more dignified manner."

Hermione glared at Link. "We haven't even had a chance to earn any points yet." She growled at him.

"Oh leave him be." Said Ron. "It's not his fault the milk tastes bad."

Hermione turned her glare to him. "That's no excuse to throw a goblet across the floor."

While Ron and Hermione made history with their first ever public squabble, Link ignored everyone around him and savoured the taste of his milk. It was a shame when the bottle finished, but Link consoled himself in the knowledge he still had five more. It looked like he may have to revisit the cows again tonight.

After everyone had finished eating, timetables were handed out and everyone learnt where their first classes were supposed to be.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Professor McGonagall was not so sure about Link. She had looked over his application and it revealed that he was both mute and an insomniac. But she was not sure how someone who couldn't or didn't talk would be able to cast magic. Nevertheless she prepared her usual introductory lesson to her new class of First Years.

The Gryffindors shared this lesson with the Hufflepuffs. Hannah and Susan were extra happy to be reunited with Link. Both girls trotted up to him on sight.

"Hey Link!" said Hannah "How're things going?"

Link smiled and made an approving noise.

Susan giggled. "How're you doing now you have your milk, we saw you with a full bottle so it looks like you're all set."

Link grinned then held out another bottle filled with the white substance he loved so much

McGonagall caught site of the young boy friendlily engaging with the two Hufflepuff girls, despite an inability to talk. Yes he was definitely one to watch out for. He went along happily with the girls to a nearby desk and sat in-between the two of them

"Welcome to your first Transfiguration Class." Began Professor McGonagall. She proceeded to give them a lecture on her expectations on the rules of her classroom followed by the rules of her specific discipline, which was accompanied by a demonstration of her transforming a desk into a pig. Then she spent the next half an hour giving them a series of highly complex notes before handing out matchsticks.

"For the rest of this lesson I would like you all to attempt to transfigure your match into a needle." Said Professor McGonagall. "The incantation for this is: _Ad Acus!_"

She then performed the charm in front of all of them, showing them the wand movements.

Everyone looked excited at the prospect of practicing magic, but as it turned out it was not going to be that simple. On the first go, nobody managed the spell and barely anyone managed to alter the structure of their Match.

Link found this whole exercise odd. He had never been to school before (unless one counted a sword training school in Termina) so he this whole experience was a little peculiar to him. He had not yet tried to cast the spell, which didn't go unnoticed.

Professor McGonagall had trouble accepting that Link was a mute. If he was, she had no idea how he was going to cast the spell. She approached the desk where Link sat between the two Hufflepuff Girls he had inadvertently befriended.

"Mr Link. Would you care to try?" she asked looking down at the blond haired boy.

"What is this old bats problem?" whispered Navi in Link's ear. "We're supposed to be searching for Majora's Mask, not satisfying this woman's desire to manipulate children."

"Well Mr Link?" asked McGonagall.

Link personally agreed with Navi, all this school work seemed a silly distraction, but he wasn't getting out of it that easily. So he raised his wand in his left hand.

"HAH!" Shouted Link brining his wand down like a sword, once more causing everyone in the room to flinch in shock.

McGonagall was shocked, never before in the first ever class had a student just blatantly shouted out like that. But that shock was nothing compared to what Link did next. He held up the item that had previously been a match but was now transfigured into a needle.

"H… how?" stuttered McGonagall. Link had somehow cast the transfiguration ignoring both the incantation and the wand movement.

"Link how did you do that?" said Susan in amazement.

Link shrugged. He didn't understand what the big deal was. He'd been casting magic for years, he'd never once needed to use a wand or an incantation before, unless grunting counted for the latter.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Unfortunately that was the only magic they got to do in their first week. Most of the rest of the lessons were spent writing down notes and taking homework without complaint. Though Astronomy was interesting, but Link now found himself missing the Astral Observatory in Termina. Potions was the most peculiar subject. By now, Link's observations had concluded that Harry Potter, one of the boys he shared a Dorm Room with, was famous and many people seemed excited to see him. Not the Potions Master though, and most of his House seemed to dislike Harry a great deal as well.

Navi greatly wanted to give this Professor a piece of her mind, but she didn't want to draw everyone's attention to Link. Despite their best attempts to make him blend in unnoticed, Link was getting nearly as many looks as Harry Potter. A number of his habits seemed to get peoples attentions really easily, such as when the First Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to their first Herbology lesson. The air above them was completely filled with guays, so Link unsheathed his bow and took them out. He didn't get so much as a thank you for it, nope just a question from Professor Sprout.

"Where on Earth did you get that bow from?"

"…"

"Woodfall Temple?" she repeated. "Where's that?"

"…"

"The Southern Swamp?"

Hannah and Susan were really kind to him and the other Gryffindor boys were really cool but Link still spent a lot of time doing his own thing, mainly searching for Majora's Mask. He, of course, tried the Forbidden Corridor on the Third Floor first, but he found nothing in there except a sleeping Cerberus. It was about to wake up, but like wailing Goron Baby that was easily dealt with.

A A A

The creature relaxed its body in response to the Goron's Lullaby and fell back asleep.

Another thing that seemed to attract a lot of attention to Link, especially from the female half of the school, was Epona. During the Saturday after his first week, his horse was peacefully grazing by the lake, when a group of about twenty girls from all Houses rushed up in an effort to try and pet the poor creature.

Their efforts were not taken well. Epona reared up in anxiety and then galloped off, before settling under a tree nearer the Herbology Greenhouses. But some of the more exuberant girls, who included Link's Gryffindor year mates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, decided that the second time would be the charm.

When Link exited the castle he saw his horse surrounded by a large group of girls, whom she did not seem that fond of. The boy ran over to the group and forced his way past them. But by this stage Epona was reacting so badly to the crowd, even Link's presence didn't reassure her. So he sought to remind her who he was, after he dealt with crowds.

Link drew his sword and waved it an intimidating manner in the direction of those who were trying to get too close to his horse.

"Hey you little runt." Said a much older girl drawing her wand. "Let's see how tough you are after a stunner."

Link agreed with the girl. Before she could incant a Stunning Charm or anything else, he threw a Deku Nut on the ground.

"HA!" he shouted as the nut exploded. All the girls found themselves paralysed and unable to move.

Link then turned to his hysterical horse, took out his ocarina and played.

Epona, recognising the tune first sung by Malon so long ago calmed down and walked towards her master and affectionately rubbed herself against him. After returning the affection, Link mounted her and galloped off, just as the Deku Nut wore off.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link found that most items he carried; Bombs, Arrows, Deku Nuts, Deku Sticks and such were easy enough to get by killing the right monsters that one could find roaming around the castle grounds and the forest. Other items such as fairies were difficult at first, but link had found some gossip stones in various locations around the Hogwarts Grounds, so he was able to play tunes such as Zelda's Lullaby in order to summon a fairy which could then be stored in a bottle. The down side to this though was that for every fairy in a bottle, he had one less bottle for Milk, thus his night time trips to find cows increased. Link was just lucky he dedicated very little of his time to sleep.

Another item that he had yet to find a source for was the Powder Keg. Link still had one that he'd purchased in Clock Town, he hadn't used it yet though because of a lack of need to do so, but also because he wasn't sure he'd be able to replace it. Thus far, between items dropped by monsters and Business Scrubs selling potions and other commodities, the Powder Keg was the only thing that he had yet to be able to find.

"Alrigh' thar!" came the voice of the giant man, Hagrid.

Link stopped before the giant who was carrying an extra-large and empty watering can from the pumpkin patch.

"I see yer no' much o' a talker…" commented the Giant. "Tha' quite a horse ye got thar, tried approachin' her a few times bu' she don' seem te like strangers."

Link regarded the man for a few seconds. He seemed friendly enough, so he dismounted and approached him. Epona seemed happy to stay where she was, Link couldn't blame her after those mad girls had tried to get to close.

"This 'ere is Fang." Said Hagrid indicating his dog. The mutt seemed to be cowardly by nature but rather friendly. He rubbed against Link much like Termina dogs rub against him in Zora form.

Link took out his ocarina, deciding to try and pacify Epona in order to allow the Giant to get closer to her, like Malon had taught him to so long ago.

Epona reared up and approached the two of them.

"Wow." Said Hagrid. "I guess I'm no' tha on'y one wi' creatures tha' like a bit o' music."

He quickly hurried into his hut and returned with a wooden flute.

"Any chance ye could teach me tha' tune?"

Link was sceptical, but Epona was loyal to him thanks to bonds that stretched far deeper than Malon's song. There was no real harm in teaching the giant.

The two of them ended up spending quite a bit of time simply exchanging tunes. Link was careful not to teach him certain tunes, such as the Song of Time and the Sun's Song. He may seem friendly and harmless enough, but that didn't mean Link was about to pass on the secrets of time to him. As well as Epona's song, Link also played him the Goron Lullaby, the Sonata of Awakening and the Oath to Order.

But many of the tune's he possessed, he found himself reluctant to share. Zelda's Lullaby in particular he didn't want to play for the giant, he told himself that the tune was capable of magic that was not to be shared with anyone outside the confidence of the Hyrulean Royal Family. But the truth was, Link considered that song, along with his Ocarina to be the only connection to the girl whom he had achieved so much for.

His feelings for Zelda were thus far rivalled only by those he had for his childhood friend Saria. Zelda and Saria had both understood him in a way no one else ever had. But Link could not live in the Kokiri Forest, children who grow up did not belong in those woods. Zelda may have sorted out Ganondorf by now and saved Hyrule, but Link had no way of getting back there to find out. She was lost to him now, all he had was Epona.

"Pst. Link this is getting boring, can we go soon?" whispered a voice in his ear behind his hat.

… and he also had Navi.

Despite his fairy's protests, Link hung around at Hagrid's for most of the afternoon. The giant also taught him one of his favourite melodies, a tune that some people somewhere may or may not recognise as Hedwig's theme. After a while though, Hagrid invited the untalkative First Year in for some tea and rock cakes.

Unlike Harry and Ron, Link had no hesitation in portraying his disapproval of the rock cakes that actually felt like they were made of rock. Though Hagrid was spared offence, he was not spared confusion, as Link put the cake he'd attempted to bite into down on his plate before dousing it in milk from one of his bottles. After a few minutes of moisturization, he could easily bite into them.

Hagrid was quite a chatty person. He told Link all about his job as the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and all the magical creatures he encountered from entering the forest.

"Thar are some interestin' things in tha forest all righ'. Even more so since all these strange critters 'ave been showin' up."

Link nodded and drew out his new sword, evidence of monster battles evident.

Hagrid looked over it, quite impressed. Then again it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Can I ask ye somin?" said Hagrid.

Link nodded.

"Have you always fought with a sword?" said Hagrid.

Link nodded slightly but removed his quiver and a bag of Deku nuts from his person.

"Ah I see, so tha sword is jus' yer main weapon." Said Hagird.

Link nodded.

"Where did ye learn to use all this stuff?"

"…"

"Hyrule…" repeated Hagrid. "Termina? Never heard of 'em. Fancy another rock cake.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link hung around Hagrid's for most of the day, much to Navi's displeasure.

When he got back to the castle, he found a rather irate Professor McGonagall waiting for him.

"Explain!" she demanded.

Link, mute as he was, merely stared at her blankly. Why she thought he would say anything at all was beyond him.

The two stared off against each other for several minutes as several students looked on with either horror, respect or a mixture of the two as a First Year inadvertently challenged McGoangall and her authority.

"Mr Link, did you or did you not blatantly attack several people out in the school grounds?"

** Yes**

**+ No**

Link shook his head.

McGonagall glared down at him. "Then could you explain why several girls of all ages and Houses claim that you did?"

Link took out his ocarina and played.

McGonagall was about to blow her top when Epona came galloping into the Entrance Hall. Were Horses allowed into the castle? Link wasn't sure. Epona wouldn't like all the stairs that were inside though so that was neither here nor there.

At the appearance of the Horse, several people, again most of the girls, attempted to approach. But Link was having none of it. He didn't draw his sword or his Deku Nuts, but he did take out his shield.

Epona was visibly disturbed by the presence of strangers attempting to approach her, and McGonagall began to understand.

"You intervened on your pet's behalf?" she said.

Link nodded. He wondered how he could demonstrate what happened when the question was answered for him.

"What a stupid creature." Drawled a blond haired First Year Slytherin. "You're supposed to let people ride on you freely, no point in getting worked up by us getting closer. Idiotic donkey."

Link turned in anger towards the source of the voice. Epona was the finest stead in the Lands of Hyrule and Termina. How dare this spoilt brat talk her down?

Quick as a flash Link about turned and threw down another Deku Nut.

"HAH!"

Malfoy, along with the two goons who were following him, froze in motion a few feet from Epona with his hand reached out and stupid expressions on their faces.

That answered another question McGonagall had, what the heck had Link used on those girls?

"Right that is enough." Shouted the Deputy-Headmistress, regaining control of the situation. "Mr Link, please escort your creature back outside and away from the students. Then go and wait in my office."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link was given a stern talking to by his Head of House, which had absolutely no impact on him whatsoever. She expressed her disappointment in him for blatantly attacking people like he did but at the same time tried to convey her understanding of his protective nature. But the Hero of Time had no interest in the old woman's opinions. He wasn't here to "Adhere to good student conduct" or any of the other stuff McGonagall was preaching. As far as he was concerned the only reason to stick around was because Majora's Mask was hidden around this castle somewhere and the fate of everyone in this world was in jeopardy as long as it still existed.

Link was given a detention, one which he was quite inclined to ignore, but he had to be at least a little accommodating of the people who ran this castle as acting otherwise would only cause problems for his search.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

More time passed, and soon it was time for the First Years to have their first flying lesson. Much to Link's disappointment, he and the other Gryffindors were taught alongside the Slytherins. He didn't have the same prejudices other members of his House did regarding the Dungeon dwellers, though Malfoy had been glaring at him and passing rude comments ever since the incident with Epona. However, despite their House differences and the nature of his mission, Link was really getting to like the two Hufflepuff girls he'd befriended on the train.

After having been at school for a few weeks now, Susan and Hannah had managed to approach Epona comfortably without the aid of the song Link learnt back at Lon Lon Ranch. The two had also come with him to visit Hagrid once and were amused by Link's treatment of the giant's rock cakes and even more amused as the two of them performed a duet.

Back in the present, Link took up a position next to one of the brooms, as Madam Hooch instructed.

"Stick your right hand over the broom as say: up!" said the Broom instructor.

No one did what she said immediately. They all looked directly at Link.

"HAH!"

Ever since starting school, Link had substituted incantations for simple grunting. Just like with spells though, Link successfully summoned the broom into his hand.

After that rather surprising display, everyone else took a turn. Only a few, Harry Potter included, managed to summon the broom on the first go.

As the lesson began, there was nearly an accident. Neville lost control of his broom and ended up plummeting from a great height. He stopped about a meter from the ground as Link, thinking quickly, fired an arrow from his bow which pinned Neville up by his robes so he dangled against the castle wall.

A quick flick of her wand, and Madam Hooch released Neville from the wall and he landed a little clumsily on his two feet.

Everyone stared at Link in awe while Hooch looked over Neville and made sure he was alright. Well nearly everyone.

"Couldn't have done us all a favour and shot one through his fat belly." Sneered the Blond haired Slytherin..

"Get stuffed Malfoy." Shouted Ron.

Link on the other hand, had his own statement to make to young Draco. Spinning around rapidly on the spot, bow still in position, he fired off three arrows. One passed within a centimetre of Malfoy's ear, the second between his legs and the final one imbedded itself on the tip of the broomstick in his hand.

Malfoy screamed on the spot and dropped his broom.

"Alright you lot, let's get this lesson over and done with." Called out Hooch, completely unaware of what Link just did.

Everyone, not sure how to react, just went along with her instructions. Link noticed Neville's Rememberall on the ground and looked around for him. He wasn't there, most likely he had ran away vowing never to try a broom again.

Flying lessons proceeded without much further difficulty, though some, such as Hermione Granger, landed as soon as they could and went to join Neville in taking a vow to forever more keep their feet firmly on the ground. Link personally wasn't that bothered by flying. But unfortunately to riding a broomstick require the continuous use of one hand, making the aerial equivalent of Horseback Archery impossible.

Harry Potter on the other hand was obviously a natural at flying.

"Well done Mr Potter." Praised Madam Hooch. "It would appear that you have a tremendous flying career in your future."

She then went on to test him further, just to see how good he was.

For some reason Draco Malfoy hated that Harry was getting all the attention and attempted to gain Madam Hooch's attention. He did.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screeched Madam Hooch.

Idiotically, Malfoy had decided to try flying upside down along a route that would make him pass directly in front of her. Unfortunately he did not take into account how difficult it was to control an old, battered and quite temperamental broomstick whilst flying it upside down. So he was a bit surprised when he crashed into the flying instructor.

As Hooch shouted she realised that Malfoy had lost control and was heading on a direct course for the ground. Harry acting on instinct shot down after him, grabbed a hold of the front of Malfoy's broom and directed it upwards. The action slowed Malfoy's broom down and allowed for a gentle-ish landing which saw him land on his butt but without any broken bones. Then again an ego wasn't an actual physical device.

"ARE YOU INSANE YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED?" shouted Madam Hooch. "You also almost got me killed too, you should just be thankful Mr Potter came in when he did or you could have broken your neck. Come we're going to see Professor Snape. This class is over, put the brooms back where you found them."

Everyone put the brooms back on the ground where they got them from.

But before Hooch left with Malfoy, McGonagall came out of the castle. "Sorry Rolonda, can I borrow Mr Potter?"

"Yes this class is over." Said Madam Hooch.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Link's flying lesson over, he went to find his two Hufflepuff friends and help them, as promised, practice a Colour-Changing Charm in one of the unused classrooms. Both girls had trouble with it, Susan somehow managing to change her hair pink. But when they finished after an hour's practice, both girls had managed to master the spell reasonably well.

When they had finished, Hannah made a suggestion.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" she said shyly.

Link shrugged and nodded his head ok.

The girls reacted by jumping up and down in excitement. Link personally didn't know what they were so excited about. He practically spent most the time he wasn't in class, replenishing milk or looking for the mask with them.

When they sat down at the table, Link drew some interesting looks from the Hufflepuffs. But as a House that valued friendship as one of its core principles no one objected to his presence. Though one of the First Year boys looked at him as if saying 'I am a superior specimen, what are you doing here' otherwise people just asked him polite questions and tried to make him feel welcome.

"So you two have befriended a boy who doesn't actually talk?" said Cedric Diggory, an older boy. "Is this a message to other boys?"

"Link's lack of ability to speak is just one of his more redeeming qualities." Said Hannah. "He can be quite funny."

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Professor Dumbledore was looking for the young Hero of Time.

"Where is Mr Link?" said the Professor.

"Over there." Seamus pointed to the Hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore frowned. "Does he often eat at that table?"

"This is the first time." Said Dean. "But he is very friendly with two girls in that House. Maybe they invited him over?"

Dumbledore nodded his thanks to the two young boys, then walked towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Mr Link, could you be so kind as to join me in my office when you have finished eating?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Headmaster was concerned with the presence of Link at his school. Though granted he was just one oddity within a whole situation of oddities and other concerns. Between the Philospohers Stone, Harry Potter's return to the Wizarding World, and the sudden appearance of monsters infesting the Hogwarts grounds; it was obvious a situation was developing here, a situation that was uncomfortably out of the Dumbledore's control. One thing was for sure, a boy could not be allowed to carry dangerous weapons around a school. Both Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch had told him of the child's possession of weapons and his use of them on students, though he had to concede that Link's use of arrows on young Mr Longbottom saved the boy from potentially grievous injury.

Link entered after knocking on the office door and welcomed inside.

"Please take a seat." Said Dumbledore.

Link sat in a chair opposite the Headmaster's desk.

"Now Mr Link. It has come to my attention you have possession of several potentially dangerous items. I'm afraid I cannot allow one of my students to possess items that are distinctly designed to harm other human beings. Therefore I must confiscate them from you. Please hand over all your weapons."

Link looked at the old man as if he was an idiot. Link had previously refused to hand over his sword, what made the old man think he would just hand over his sword, his bow, his bombs and every other item he needed to use in combat. He shook his head: no.

Dumbledore frowned, something he and the other teachers were doing a lot over this boy. "Mr Link, I have just asked you to hand these items over. When I ask something of you, you do it. Do I make myself clear?"

Link didn't understand what this man's problem was. Under no circumstances was he handing over his weapons. Mute as he was, he made a gesture of defiance by folding his arms and looking thoroughly unimpressed at Dumbeldore.

The Headmaster was distinctly confused by the boy's refusal to cooperate. There must be a reason for it, so he performed a bit of Legilimancy on him, or rather he tried. Dumbledore didn't know it, but Link had been blessed by Sages, Great Faries, the three Goddesses who created Hyrule and the Goddesses of Time herself. It was thanks to these blessings that Link had magic and it was because of these blessings that magic cast to fight darkness also protected Link from this attempted intrusion.

"Albus." Came a voice from one of the shelves. "I believe I told you the decision of who holds the Sword of Gryffindor is up to the person whom the sword chooses."

Dumbledore glared at the Sorting Hat. "Be that as it may, I cannot allow my students to carry dangerous weapons."

"Do not worry Headmaster." Said the Hat. "Link is of no danger to anyone in this castle, no one who is worthy of the Sword of Gryffindor is of any danger to this school."

"I am not questioning Link's danger…" Dumbledore continued to argue.

But Link was getting bored. The Headmaster and the Sorting Hat continued to argue. But Link didn't think it mattered. The only way anyone was getting access to items in Link's inventory were if he wanted to hand them over with © ^ or if they took them from Link's cold dead hands.

While the two continued their argument, Link slipped out. At Dinner, Hannah and Susan wanted to try some of Link's milk, they both liked it and had thus demanded more. As a result, Link's supply had run out, so a trip through the forest was in order.

Much to the Headmaster's irritation, by the time the argument was over and he'd noticed Link's absence, the boy in question was already part way through the Forbidden Forest.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Unfortunately for Link, that wasn't the end of this conversation. Professor McGonagall summoned him to her office the next day and spent the better part of an hour expressing her outrage at him for not only defying the Headmaster but walking out on him without permission.

"Mr Link I am only going to tell you this once. Hand over your weapons. Now." Said McGonagall.

Link for his part shook his head no.

"Mr Link what could you possibly need these items for?" she demanded.

To answer her question, Link drew out his bow, loaded an arrow and fired it out the window. The stick impacted one of the many Guays that lingered around the grounds, killing it, dispersing it out of existence and allowing a green rupee to materialize in its place only to fall to the ground several stories below.

McGonagall was shocked by Link's blatant act of violence. But she did see the logic in his refusal to hand over his weapons. There were dangerous creatures all over the grounds and Link was obviously better at fending them off with his own weapons than with magic that was being taught at Hogwarts. In fact Link was properly better at fending them off his way than pretty much anyone else was using any other methods at their disposal.

By the time McGonagall had overcome her shock, Link had once again gotten bored and left to find Hannah and Susan to see if they wanted to play a game of gobstones or something. This time though McGonagall overlooked it and talked to the Headmaster. They came to a begrudged understanding that it wasn't fair to try and take away Link's best form of protection when he really wasn't hurting anybody who wasn't unwantedly manhandling his horse.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In other developments, Hermione was really angry with Harry and Ron. This wasn't all that unusual but, according to Neville, the three of them had left to meet Malfoy for a dual the night after Harry was made Gryffindor's Seeker after doing so well in his flying lesson. They'd waited in the Trophy Room and for some reason runaway only to come across a three-headed dog and as a result, through logic that he couldn't work out, Hermione was mad at them.

Link wasn't bothered. He had nothing against Harry and Ron personally. He had nothing against Hermione, but she still could not abide his apparent lack of manners and reactions to bad tasting food and drink.

It didn't help that this morning Seamus suggested Link should try salt in his porridge instead of sugar and milk. He ended up creating quite a mess, an older Gryffindor cleaned it up rather quickly with magic but Professor McGonagall was not impressed though and refused to believe any claims that it was an accident. Thus Gryffindor was twenty points worse off and Hermione was inexplicably angry at Link.

By the time 31st October came about, she was still not getting along with pretty much anyone. Before the day ended and the feast, which everyone was looking forward to, came about classes for that day still had to be finished.

After two months of working constantly on theory, the First Year Charms students were about to cast their first ever spell.

"The incantation for this spell is _Wingardium Leviosa_!" said Professor Flitwick.

He then broke them up into pairs personally.

Link ended up paired with Dean, whose friend Seamus was paired up with Harry, whose friend Ron was paired up with… Hermione.

Link wasn't all that bothered, he got on well enough with Seamus, Dean and the rest of his Dorm Mates but he usually preferred to hang out with Hannah and Susan, but as this was a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class that wasn't going to happen. Harry and Ron on the other hand had been inseparable since the start of term and pairing Ron with Hermione at this stage was generally considered… questionable.

"Right everyone. I want each of you take turns and give it a try." Said Flitwick.

While half of about twenty odd students attempted to incanted Wingardium Leviosa. Link's shout of "Hah!" once again made everyone jump. Poor Professor Flitwick fell off the stack of books he used to make himself more visible to his students. But when he looked up he was surprise to see that the spell was working.

The rest of the class proceeded without much progress though. When Hermione Granger managed to incant the spell, Ron for some reason seemed really grumpy and when everyone left afterwards he commented, rather cruelly about her and particularly her lack of friends all of which she heard. In response, she ran off crying.

That evening Link joined Hannah and Susan at the Hufflepuff table. As it was a celebratory feast there were lots and lots of new and exotic looking sweet things on the table, thus lots more things for Link to express his disgust over and demonstrate his throwing ability. However Susan pulled him aside and made him promise not to throw anything.

"If you don't like it, just leave it." she said.

Link nodded in response, tonight was not a night for throwing things. Despite how often the urge arose. Every time Link bit into something and visibly grunted in disapproval, McGonagall seemed to jump in her seat only to stop when she realised that Link wasn't about to throw anything away.

After a few minutes though the boy settled on foods that he liked, that he knew he liked and the feast was easy to enjoy. Though for some reason Link kept on getting the urge to use the jack-o'-lanterns for target practice. In his defence though they did look like something one would find in a haunted graveyard, and considering the things Link had encountered in haunted graveyards that was saying something.

"So did you have you cast your first charms spell?" asked Susan.

Link nodded.

"Successfully?" clarified Hannah.

Again, Link nodded.

"Good then you can help us." Said Hannah.

"Hannah!" protested Susan. "Link could you please help us?"

Link smiled and made an affirmative noise.

"Great thanks!" said Hannah. "Now how about some custard pudding?"

Before Link could grunt, and he was definitely going to, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and the Defence Professor, Quirrell came running in.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he shouted out. "I thought you ought to know." He said before collapsing.

As he hit the floor panic ensued as many students screamed and there was a huge scrambled to get out. Link got to his feet and drew his shield and sword, ready for battle.

"SILENCE!" called Dumbledore. "Everyone will please not panic." There followed a few seconds of silence as everyone regarded Dumbledore, who had one eye focussed on Link. "Prefects shall escort the students to the Common Rooms, while the teachers will accompany me to the Dungeons."

Link was somewhat aware he should have gone to the Gryffindor Common Room, but he had two friends hear who were in potential danger. He made up his mind.

"Link, aren't you going with the Gryffindors?" said Hannah.

Link shook his head and stood up straight and proud. He was the Hero of Time and he had conquered far worse monsters than any troll could possibly be. He would protect his friends.

"Mr Link, please go with the rest of your House." Said a Hufflepuff prefect.

But Link shook his head.

"Mr Link."

"We've no time for this." Said his female counterpart. "Let's just take who we've got and worry about the consequences later. Hufflepuff or not, he is part of our duty."

She was right, Link obviously wanted to protect his friends, and there was no arguing with this little mute. "Alright, but I'd better not get into trouble for this."

Link followed the Hufflepuffs to the basement without issue. Once there, he saw his friends safely enter their sanctuary and left.

"Hey where are you going, it's not safe." Said the Prefect.

Link had ensured the safety of his Hufflepuff friends, now he had to do the same for his Gryffindor ones. The basement was very near the Dungeons but there was no sign of the troll. So he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. But he didn't get very far. On the First Floor corridor he heard a scream coming from the direction of the bathrooms.

He turned and ran in that direction, his speed increased thanks to the use of the Bunny Hood Mask. Link emerged at the opposite end of the corridor from the bathroom and in an instant he witnessed the horror. His year mates Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught in the middle of a single troll's rampage. They needed to be helped and fast.

At the rate the troll was swinging its club about, any one of them could be struck down at a moment's notice. Every second counted. Link began by firing a single arrow from his bow. Even before the projectile was halfway down the corridor though Link had yanked off the Bunny Hood and replaced it with a much more powerful mask. For the first time in two months, Link morphed into the form of the Goron Champion Darunia.

He curled into a ball and began to roll forward just as the arrow imbedded itself in the troll.

The troll reeled from the impact of the arrow and turned towards the direction ready to unleash its rage at whoever dared attack it when the "whoever" impacted him at high velocity.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, already terrified by the presence of the troll, were now stunned still by the appearance of this new golem creature.

Link uncurled himself and stood ready for battle while the troll righted itself. The larger less intelligent creature roared in rage and swung its club down at the boy. Link, drawing on years of fighting experience, sidestepped to his right, avoiding the club and then, with one powerful punch, struck the troll in the stomach.

The troll recoiled back but then began charging at Link again.

Taking advantage of the troll's fixation on him, Link rolled back into a ball and led the troll out of the Bathroom and away from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Conscious that there could be students or teachers anywhere in the castle, Link knew he had to lead the creature outside, where he could fight it without fear of getting anyone injured. With that thought in mind he rolled just slow enough for the troll to be able to keep up with him but not enough to form spikes while he led the creature outside. When he got out onto the open grass fields of Hogwarts, Link truly came into his own. Immediately he shot ahead and pulsed his magic into the Goron's special ability, allowing spikes to emerge from his body. Then with expert guidance he about turned and for a second time impacted the creature at high velocity.

As it let out a roar, people in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers began to gather against the windows in an attempt to see what was going on. Before any eyes could land themselves on him though, Link removed the Goron Mask and resumed his conventional form. To those who got a good view of the Hero of Time at this moment they saw him standing before the troll with the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Mirror Shield from Ikana Castle in the other, he'd shed his Hogwarts cloak and stood in the Kokiri Garb he'd worn for so long.

The troll got back on its feet and glared down at Link. Whether it knew or not the child before it was the same person as the Goron that just attacked him, Link wasn't sure but with that Goron gone, Link now had the troll's complete attention regardless.

"Hey!" shouted Navi

_**Navi**_

_**(^)**_

"Listen! That troll is immensely strong, but it isn't that fast. Avoid the club and go for the face. Also that belly looks quite vulnerable."

Rearing its club it once more charged for Link, however learning from its previous mistakes it swung the club horizontally. But Link, in a feat that would eternally rest in the minds of those watching from the windows, back flipped over the swinging club then charged forward and hit the troll with a Jump Attack.

"YAH!"

The steel blade cut through the troll's stomach and drew blood, causing it to scream in agony. It gathered itself back together and then charged at Link. Link in turn side jumped out of the way and then drew out his bow. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and, once the troll turned its stupid ugly face towards him, let go of the bow string. The arrow hit the creature in the face causing it to drop its club and clasp its face in pain.

Link then used this opportunity to charge at his foe and plunge his sword right in the troll's stomach.

Although the troll received a most grievous injury, Link now found himself in a difficult position. His sword was stuck. He tried to pull it out but the troll regained its senses really quickly and sent the little green boy flying with one of his ginormous hands.

"WHAAA!" screamed Link as he landed several yards away.

He got up onto his feat just as the troll picked up its club and began charging at him again. Thankfully the presence of the sword in its belly slowed its movements. Link was easily able to evade another charging attack. Following through with his successful evasion, Link drew another arrow into his bow and released the projectile striking the creature behind the knee, causing it to collapse onto said knee.

While the troll righted itself once more Link switched weapons.

When it faced Link, the little green man was holding a black coloured ball with red sparks emanating from the top. Link threw it at the troll who, in its nativity, swung with its club to knock it out the way. The bomb exploded, knocking the creature on its back and Link followed through again, this time with a Deku Nut. The troll was frozen in place, allowing Link to jump up and retrieve his sword. He pulled it from the beast's stomach and, before the creature could regain use of its body. Link ran up the troll's body and brought Gryffindor's blade down on the abomination's neck. Like he had done so often before, Link watched the life leave the creature's eyes. The fight was over. With no further need of his weapons he sheathed both his shield and sword.

As he turned towards the castle he saw Professor McGonagall leading an entourage of Professors to Link's position. They did not look cheerful, then again Link's experience with McGonagall taught him that the woman liked nothing more than an excuse to grump.

* * *

In case anyone is wondering why I've been updating so little lately. I would like to say I found a job. I haven't but I have been working voluntarily in a nursery, which has been so awesome. Love children. Anyhow this means that until I fully adjust to having a schedule, updates are going to be scarce. Though I think I'm over the worst of it now.

If you like a mute Link, type "Link's Wish" into youtube and the first video you find should be 1:06 long. Watch it, just for a laugh. I'm guessing the Dinosaur thing is American.

Please review.


End file.
